Walk in the Park, Right?
by call-me-ocean
Summary: This is a what if Hiccup ran away AU. So basically Hiccup and Astrid run away and live by themselves. Well obviously with Toothless and Stormfly, but also with 2 little girls. Hope you like it! rated T for safety. I have no idea where this story will take me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a what if Hiccup ran away AU. So basically Hiccup and Astrid run away and live by themselves. Well obviously with Toothless and Stormfly, but also with 2 little girls. Hope you like it!**

 _Hiccup and Astrid had just come back from their flight and landed in the cove._

" _It totally makes sense, it's like a giant beehive!" Astrid exclaimed "We have to go tell your father''_

" _No Astrid, we can't. They'll kill Toothless." Hiccup said._

" _So you are protecting what, a pet?!" Astrid asked a bit annoyed_

" _Yes," he said blatantly_

" _Ok so what do we do?"_

" _We can't stay here Astrid, we have to go. They won't change their minds and if I try they'll end up killing me and Toothless. I have to leave," Hiccup said moving over to Toothless and mounting again._

" _Wait!" she called, he turned to see her. "Let me come with you," he smiled at her offer and then got an idea._

" _Well you need your own dragon," her face lit up at the idea of riding her own dragon. She always admired nadders, they were very proud creatures. That night they flew together down to the kill ring and set all the dragons free. Astrid bonded with the Deadly Nadder and named it Stormfly. Probably because she was willing to fly with a storm on her back._

 _After all the dragons were flying away they wrote notes to their parents and left._

~12 YEARS LATER~

Meadow was waking up early that morning. She wasn't happy, her and her sister were supposed to be going on an "outing" as their parents put it. Hazel, Meadow's sister was only 2 years younger than Meadow. Meadow was seven. They always looked after each other and had their own Terrible Terrors.

"Mommy!" Hazel yelled. She was having a difficulty braiding her hair. She had long, well hazel, hair that during the summer would lighten up, crystal blue eyes and a lot of freckles. She was definitely a mommy's girl and was always saying that she was a big girl and could take care of herself. Meadow on the hand had shorter, dark strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes, but not as nearly as many freckles as Hazel. She was also very smart for her age. Always insisting she didn't need help from anyone.

"Coming honey!" their mom yelled and she was in the room within an instant. At the time they were sleeping in a cave. They never had a village to live with. Always moving back and forth and exploring. When their mom entered the room she saw the issue. "You want me to braid your hair huh?" Hazel nodded her head yes. "Meadow you want me to braid yours too? Or you going to keep it down?"

"I'm just going to leave it down today. Thank you momma." Meadow said. She paused before asking her next question, "Hey momma, when is Daddy going to be home?"

Her mother looked up and stopped to think about the question. "About any minute he sh-" just then a man walked into the cave.

Meadow instantly knew who it was, "DADDY!" she ran up to her father and hugged him, he picked her up.

"Oh! How's my favorite girls?" he asked to his family.

"Well we are good. Everything is packed. You sure you want to go back?" the woman asked her husband.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's about time to go back, I'm sure they have heard of us by now. We can't keep hiding, you and I both know that." he responded

"Hiccup of course I know. I just love what we have here. Our family, I don't want to end it so soon." she said

"I know Astrid, but we can't keep moving around, it's not good for the girls. Besides, don't you want to see what everyone is up to? It should be peaceful and quiet without the raids and it's only a days flight from there to here." Hiccup said

"Guess that settles it huh, we are going back to Berk," Astrid smiled. Hiccup leaned in to his wife and kissed her.

Stoick was hardly ever out of his house anymore. He had seen the letter from Hiccup saying that he was sorry for being a disappointment. Stoick knew that he never treated his son right, but didn't want him to disappear. A month after Hiccup and Astrid's disappearance, the dragons stopped raiding, however they were still killed on sight from fear of the raids. Soon they stopped coming by altogether. After 3 years they declared Hiccup and Astrid dead. Even though they all prayed they weren't, it was just easier to say they were. Stoick had heard of a man who rides the infamous Night Fury but never believed that it was true. He was walking around his village for the first time in a while and noticed how quiet it was. You could hear a pin drop. Gobber hadn't been the same either. Nor the rest of the teens for that matter. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were married and had one little boy. Snotlout was currently dating a girl from another tribe and Tuffnut, well Tuffnut hadn't changed. He was always pranking random people, sometimes his sister would join him. He also spent most of his time spoiling his nephew. The one thing they all had in common was guilt. They were all guilty of treating Hiccup the way they did.

It was evening and everyone was in the Great Hall when they heard a screech. One that could belong to one thing. The one thing they all fear and hadn't heard in years. They all ran outside only to see a black figure ride across the sky with a nadder close by.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" someone screamed. No one hesitated, everyone was on the ground as fast as possible.

 **Hope you like this fanfic. I will continue this on for a while. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **~Ocean**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I love all of the reviews! Thank you all so so much. In this chapter, we see what Berk thinks of their "dead" tribe members!**

The dragons landed in the center of the village. Everyone was still on the ground, even the bravest of Vikings didn't look up until it was quiet enough to think that they weren't there. Stoick was the first to look up, then a couple of people looked up as well. The realization hit.

"Hey, there are people on the backs of the beasts!" Snotlout shouted. The "people" got off of the dragons. The man had one leg, dark armor and a mask covering his face. Behind his was a little girl who looked no older than 7. The women had her hair in a long braid with a headband mostly covered by her bangs. She wore a red shirt and a almost black skirt, it had a small belt with skulls. Behind her was another little girl who looked younger than the other one, maybe 5.

"Hey bud, did you know we were on you?" the man asked the Night Fury. the dragon just rolled his eyes and made a grunting sound at his friend's sarcasm.

"Who are you?" Fishlegs asked. Surprisingly Stoick hadn't said much about the situation, it was all too weird.

"Wow Fishlegs, I didn't think we were gone that long," the women said. "Hey babe, how long were we gone for?" she looked at the man.

"I think about 12 years," the man said after thinking for a second. All of them dismounted their dragons, the little girls were standing in between them.A couple people were confused for a second.

"Babe you know it's not polite to keep your mask on," she punched his arm.

"Ow, okay, okay I get it. No need to punch me in front of the girls, they don't need to follow in your aggressive footstep," the woman rolled her eyes. The man took off his helmet. He had auburn hair, lots of freckles and bright green eyes. Stoick knew right away who it was, so did Gobber. He looked just like Valka.

"No no, it can't be…" Stoick trailed off, people looked his way a bit confused. After a second Fishlegs put it all together. He smiled at the realization. Stoick walked forward to the mysterious people. "After 12 years, you have come home,"

"H-hey dad," the man said nervously. The older girl grabbed his hand. "Can we take this back to your house? We have a lot to explain," the man now revealed as Hiccup bent over picked up the girl holding his hand. Stoick nodded. Hiccup had motioned to the people their age to follow along with Gobber.

The dragons stayed outside while everyone inside talked.

"So let me get this straight, you just got up and left because you couldn't kill a dragon and took Astrid with you," Snotlout stated

"Well there is more to it, but yeah," Hiccup said blatantly

"What happened to your leg?" Tuffnut asked

"That happened from the queen or Red Death. Whatever you want to call her. Basically, I shot Toothless down and took off his tailfin, I was unconscious and he couldn't save my leg," Astrid punched his arm. "Hey, fair is fair," she rolled her eyes at her husband's remark.

"How long have you guys been married?" Ruffnut asked.

"Um, about 7 almost 8 years. We got married just before we found out about Meadow," Astrid answered.

"Who are these two young'uns?" Gobber asked

"I'm Meadow, I'm 7. This is Hazel, she is 4." Meadow said in a squeaky voice.

"Am not! I'm 5!" Hazel said back.

"Yes you are honey, Meadow, stop teasing your sister," Astrid said to the girls.

"Why didn't you come home?" Stoick asked

"How were we supposed to know you guys would change? Especially about me, _Hiccup the Useless_ , what a title right? Astrid and I wanted to explore, that's what we did. We had heard that the raids have stopped after I defeated the queen, but I wasn't ready to come back here. Not then. Besides we never settled anywhere, only when the girls were born. I owed a village some work so we stayed there. There we got married and decided to stay a little longer after learning Meadow was coming. Then we stayed at another village when Hazel was born. My home is where they are," hiccup motioned to his family.

"You know Astrid I waited for you, I loved you!" Snotlout said. Astrid rolled her eyes, she was about to say something when Hiccup put his arm out in front of her. He put Meadow down on the floor and walked over to Snotlout. He stomped on Snotlout's foot when Snotlout leaned over to grab his foot, Hiccup pushed his back down and swiftly moved out the way so Snotlout could fall face first into the cold wood.

"Good job babe," Astrid kissed her husband, everyone looked shocked at the scene that just happened.

"Dude, Snotlout you got beat by Hiccup," Tuffnut said. Everyone ignored his comment. Ruffnut leaned into Fishlegs and grabbed his hand.

"How long have you two been marred?" Hiccup asked. They both looked shocked not expecting them to notice.

"About 6 years now. How did you know?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well the hand holding kinda gave it away, but I always thought you two would end up together," Hiccup said, Astrid nodded her head in agreement.

"Any kids yet?" Astrid asked

"Yeah actually, a 5-year-old boy named Carter, he's just like Fish here. Real smart kid but Thor does he love to get in trouble with his Uncle Tuff," Ruff shot a glare at her brother.

"Tell me about it," Stoick said. "What about those two? Trouble makers?"

"Not really, Meadow is quiet, loves to read and be read too. Thinks she has to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Reminds me of someone else I know," Astrid looked at her husband at the last part.

"Hazel is loud and will probably end up being an amazing fighter, she just needs to know she can't do everything herself." Hiccup added "And for your information the world usually does! I mean come one, I train dragons every day," he laughed at the thought of his so-called job. "And when I am not training dragons I am working in whatever forge I can find,"

"Ye still work in the forge huh?" Gobber asked happy to hear that his apprentice still was creating things.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not horrible at it. Besides whatever I make I usually sell or trade. I bet you anything you got from Trader Johann is from me," Hiccup explained wanting to see if his work is here.

"Guess we'll have to have a look around, eh lad?" Gobber wanted to spend time with his apprentice.

"Yes, he would love too, besides I could use a break. Bring the kids with you tomorrow, babe." Astrid answered for him.

"Of course milady," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 **Alright, ch2! What did you think? Anyway please leave feedback on where you want this to go, and I am sorry that this was such a long chapter.**

 **~Ocean**


End file.
